


If We Were Gay

by TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: Anti and Dark are, as Anti dubs it; 'hella gay'. So why aren't they together already?





	If We Were Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some gay.

AntiSepticEye sat on the back of the couch, looming over Darkiplier's shoulder as the other sat and calmly read his book.

As always, the glitch demon was bored. What better way to stem his boredom than to mess with the other? That was possibly one of his favorite pass times, other than the usual murder and mischief.

"Dark?" Anti spoke, earning a soft hum of acknowledgement from the other demon. "You know, if we were both gay, we'd totally be going out."

Dark was quiet for a moment as he processed Anti's words. His grey cheeks darkened slightly. He'd always been too nervous to ask the other out. But, Anti didn't know that. What was he getting at?

"...we are both gay. We are very, very gay, Anti." Darkiplier replied slowly.

The glitch blinked in surprise. He hadn't really expected that response, despite how true it may be.

He was silent for a long moment, before his lips slightly curled into a cheeky little smirk.

"Is this your way of asking me out?" He jested playfully. Even if it wasn't, his words would probably still get a reaction out of the other, and that made it worth it, at least to Anti.

"Depends..." Dark turned to look at Anti, while the green haired demon tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "Is this you saying yes or no?"

"Depends," Anti countered with a grin, showing off his fangs. "Do I get to kiss you if we're going out?"

"I hear that is how it is usually done, yes." Darkiplier agreed with a light smirk. "You'd probably get to cuddle me as well, if you could bear it."

Anti's grin only widened as he dropped down onto the couch beside Dark, now facing him as he sat at his level.

"Yeah, alright, sure. You won me over."

Before Dark could make some soft of sassy quip in response, Anti grabbed him by the collar and tugged him into a deep and passionate kiss.


End file.
